


Saving Eros

by GayBaeShipping



Series: Children of Gods [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Daughter of Hecate, Daughters of Hades, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Son of Apollo, Son of Hades, Son of Hermes, Son of ares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya were normal kids until they were suddenly rescued by a headless woman on a motorbike and a seriously angry Russian dude. Turns out, they're kids of Greek gods. And they both have to work together to save Eros from the clutches of a deadly monster. And find love along the way?Durarara!!! but with a Percy Jackson twist. The boys are still in school.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Tanaka Tom, Heiwajima Shizuo/Vorona, Kadota Kyouhei/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Series: Children of Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and every Greek mythology-based book by Rick Riordan, so I decided to write a Durarara!!! fanfiction with a Percy Jackson twist.  
> Don't like it? Don't read it.

Even before they were kidnapped, Shizuo and Izaya were having a bad day. Being stuck together in Izaya's house with two squealing ~~pigs~~ siblings was bad enough. They also happened to hate each other, and they had a grumpy old lady as a babysitter. Not only that, she brought a hideous little poodle who kept barking at them, and Izaya couldn't help but edge closer to Shizuo in fear of it. "Hey, can you stop fidgeting?" Shizuo snapped at Izaya. "It's annoying."

"I don't like dogs, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked half-heartedly. "And I'm ADHD. You can't blame me for being fidgety."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He wore faded jeans, a red striped shirt, combat boots, and a dark jacket. His hair had only been recently dyed, and hung low over his eyes, cropped into a long fringe. He always acted like he had everything figured out, but he struggled in school. And he was hot. As in, seriously hot. A lot of girls fawned over him at lunchtime. He was a tough kid, always trying to avoid violence, but always winding up with bloody knuckles.

Izaya was almost the polar opposite. He wasn't hot like Shizuo, but he was gorgeous in a different way. His eyes were a red-brown, depending on how you looked at them, and his hair was black like the night. His skin was extremely pale, almost like a vampire, but he was gorgeous and stood out in a crowd just from that. He did well in school, but he thought socializing was a waste of time. He didn't have any friends, but he didn't care.

The reason the two were stuck at Izaya's house was simple; their mothers were friends and had gone out on a double-date of some kind. So they were stuck together, with Kururi and Mairu (Kasuka was hanging out with a friend).

The porch door was open, breathing in cold air. The tiny toddlers, Mairu and Kururi, only three years old shivered and waddled over to their older brother for warmth. "Mrs. Petes, can we please close the door?" Izaya asked, hoisting both girls up onto his lap.

"But if I do, then Tater Tot won't be able to go wee-wee," she said in a creaky voice. "Besides, you wouldn't want poo-poo on your carpet, would you?" Her eyes pierced the two boys so much that neither even noticed when Izaya shuffled closer, their legs brushing.

"I guess not," he said, glancing at Shizuo, who looked at him, equally uncomfortable.

"I'm hungry," Shizuo said. "Got any food in this shithole?"

Izaya glared, a flash of hurt brightening his eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "In the fridge, maybe," he snapped, not noticing baby Kururi pick up his finger and begin to chew it, with sharp little teeth. "Dickhead."

Shizuo sticks his tongue out, before pacing over to the fridge. He opened it, but it had only salads and baby food. "You ain't got shit," he said, groaning. "I'm going to the shops."

"Me come, me come!" Mairu squealed, jumping up and down. She grinned gap-tooth at Shizuo, her teeth white and small.

"I'll come too," Izaya said, standing, Kururi balancing on his hip. "So I know she's safe."

"I can look after kids just fine - " he stopped. Standing in front of the door was Tater Tot, his teeth bared angrily. "Mrs. Petes..."

"You aren't going anywhere," she snarled.

They turned. Mrs. Petes stood suddenly much taller, her hips widening, her legs molding together. Her teeth turned pointy, her hair fanning outward, eyes turning a terrifying red. She wasn't Mrs. Petes anymore. She was a monster, somewhat like a gorgon. Kururi's lip quivered and Mairu ran to Izaya, crying in fear. "I can't let you leave," she hissed. "You understand, right?"

"Who are you?" Izaya asked, not sure where he should go, to the vicious poodle or the snake lady. "Or...what are you?"

"Well," she smirked. "I am Echidna. Mother of all monsters." She rattled her tail tip, and Tater Tot began to grow bigger. His shoulders broadened, his skin vanished, turning into an almost mist and his body turned human. "And that is a Ker. She doesn't like children of Ares, Athena, Zeus, and Hades in particular."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shizuo snapped, reaching out to pull Izaya closer, despite his dislike of him. His instincts were telling him to keep Izaya and the girls safe. "Who the hell are all those people?"

Echidna laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot you two haven't been claimed yet," she smirked. "I can sense you must be one of them, though I'm not sure which. Oh well. Best find out now."

The back swirling Ker darted forward, aiming for Mairu. A burst of adrenaline darted through Izaya, and he curled his hand into a fist, slamming it into her face. Or, to be precise, through it. The Ker giggled, grabbed him and flung him across the room, where Echidna reached for him. Kururi screamed, clawing at Izaya's neck with her nails. "No need to panic," Echidna said, slithering forward. "It won't hurt _that_ bad."

Shizuo looked between Echidna and the Ker. On the one hand, Izaya (and the girls) were in trouble. On the other hand, he was also in trouble. He turned and darted for the kitchen, hoping Izaya at least had a knife. "SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya yelled.

He stopped and turned. Izaya was pinned down by his throat, gasping, trying to reach the girls, who the Ker was dancing around, giggling at their fear. "Help them!" he choked.

Shizuo turned, grabbed the fridge, and hoisted it up. He had no time to question how he was suddenly so strong, but spun around, throwing it in a perfect arc towards Echidna. It slammed into her scaly side and she went flying, releasing Izaya. "How did you do that?" Izaya asked, scrambling up, dark bruises already patching his throat.

"I don't know," Shizuo admitted. Both turned to the girls and the Ker hissed.

A neighing sound erupted in the small room, and a motorbike crashed through the wall. On it was a tall female with a yellow cat helmet on her head. Her clothes were tight and black, showing off every curve. But the most entrancing thing about her was the glowing yellow light in her hands. She didn't even bother getting off the bike, flaying her hands out. The Ker screamed, backing away, shielding her face.

"Get on!" a deep voice yelled. Directly behind the girl was a man. He was massive and African-American, his lips lighter than his skin. "Celty can only hold them back for so long!"

Izaya ignored him, running forward to scoop his crying sisters into his arms. The Ker hissed at her prey getting away and darted forward, Izaya flinging up his hands to shield them. A shadow burst from his palm, slamming into her. It made no noise, grabbing her throat and squeezing tight. "Get on now!" the man yelled.

"Izaya!" Shizuo held out his hands, positioned on the back of the bike. "Come on!" Izaya stood, stumbling, supporting both twins in his arms. He raced over, quickly giving Mairu to Shizuo and holding on for dear life.

The girl typed something into a small phone, and held it up: _Is there anything other than the Ker here?_

"There was a she-snake," Izaya said, his arms wrapped around Shizuo's waist. "Called herself Echidna."

"Echidna," the man growled, and got off with ease. His legs were not human. They were donkey, or something like that. "Celty, get them to Camp Half-Blood. I'll deal with her."

The girl nodded and reared her bike, swiveling it out of the house and onto the streets. Izaya clung tightly to Shizuo, but neither cared. "What the fuck is going on?" Shizuo asked, too afraid to put his arms around the girl, after his previous display of strength.

_I'll explain once we get to camp_ , she typed. _Sit back. And hope that Ker doesn't follow us._


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo couldn't quite comprehend that he was riding on a motorbike that whinnied. "Who are you?" he yelled over the roar of the wind. "What the hell is going on?"

The girl on the bike shook her head and tilted her head. She made no noise, but increased speed. Izaya clung to Shizuo with all his might, squeezing hard. "Hey, are you okay?" Shizuo called behind him. Something about the attack, his newfound strength, and Izaya's protective nature as a brother brought something like protectiveness to him. He didn't really want to see Izaya get hurt.

"Yeah!" Izaya shouted. "How's Mairu?"

The tiny girl between the biker girl and Shizuo was wailing, clinging to the blonde and calling for Izaya. "She's fine," he shrieked. He turned to the biker girl. "Where are we going?"

She inclined her head to a tree with some glittering in the tree branches. They were getting very close to it. He caught his breath as he realised it was a shirt of some kind, and then, in a moment, she braked suddenly. Both Shizuo and Izaya went flying, crashing face-first into the tree trunk.

***

When Izaya woke up, Kururi and Mairu were sitting on his lap, fast asleep, and the wind was whipping against his hair. He sighed and turned, looking around. Everything was surrounded by rolling hills and the area was lit with sun. There were valleys, a winding stream, and acres of strawberry fields. Shizuo sat, snoring, beside him, and standing rigidly was the man from before, the guy with the girl on the motorbike.

He held a stick in his hands and looked around half-threateningly. "Morning," he said, smiling widely. "How do you feel?" He stomped his foot and his shoe went flying, almost hitting Izaya. He cursed, and picked it up, but all Izaya could see was hooves instead of feet. "I'm Simon."

"What....what happened?" Izaya asked, his voice hoarse as if he'd been screaming.

"You fell off Celty's bike," Simon said, putting down his stick (which, on second thought, looked like a club). "Luckily, the girls weren't hurt. You and your boyfriend, on the other hand, hit your heads pretty hard."

"We're not boyfriends," Izaya said. "We're not even friends."

Simon raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Anyway," he pushed a tall glass of something towards him. It looked like apple juice. "Have something to drink."

Izaya hesitated, but he realised how thirsty he was and gulped it down. It didn't taste like apple juice. It tasted like his mother's homemade biscuits, the kind she always made when he asked about his dad. "How d'you feel?"

"Like I can throw someone," Izaya said.

"Good," Simon said, taking the glass from him. "Don't drink anymore." He glanced over at Shizuo. "When he wakes up, I'll take you to see Chiron and Mr. D."

"Who?" Izaya asked, stroking the girls' sleeping heads.

"The director and main instructor," he explained. "Mr. D's pretty interested in you two. Says none of the gods have mentioned having any children in a few mortal years." Simon scratched his head. "But I bet it's just a mistake or something. Maybe a minor god? Or a Titan? Nobody knows."

Izaya felt like Simon was speaking a language he couldn't understand. Gods? Titans? Mortals? What the hell was happening? Shizuo groaned, and opened his eyes drowsily. "Good," Simon said, passing him a similar-looking drink. "Now we can see Mr. D."

The porch wrapped around to the side, Simon carrying Shizuo (who was still half asleep) and Izaya gasped. The whole landscape was dotted with Ancient Greek-like buildings, with an amphitheater, an open-air pavilion, and a circular arena. In a nearby sandpit, about two dozen kids and whatever the hell Simon was were running around playing volleyball together. They wore an orange shirt each. Out on a lake, some other kids were canoeing together, again wearing an orange shirt. Some kids were shooting arrows at an archery range. Some rode horses, and some of the horses (unless Izaya was going mental) had wings. 

"Unicorns!" Mairu said, both suddenly awake, bouncing on his hips, pointing at them happily.

At the end of the porch sat two men, a girl and a boy staring at the girl with cartoon-like heart eyes. One of the men was short and porky. He had a red nose, watery eyes, and black hair that almost looked purple. He wore a tiger-patterned Hawaiin shirt, and was grumbling about something. "That's Mr. D," Simon said. "The camp director. Be polite. The girl is Celty Sturluson. She's the one who saved you both. The boy is Shinra Kishitani. Technically, her boyfriend. And the last one is Chiron."

If Izaya wasn't hallucinating, and he didn't think he was, because Shizuo was looking at her the same way, Celty didn't have a head, but a thin tendril of black smoke. She seemed to be looking right at them. "Don't be shy," Simon said.

Shizuo scoffed. "If the flea ever feels shy, then I'm Mary Poppins," he said.

"Nah, just a protozoan," Izaya said snippily. Shizuo, having been set down by Simon, took a swing at Izaya, but stumbled and fell, unable to catch himself. "Moron."

"Come, sit," the last man, Chiron, said, patting a seat beside him. He was stuck in a wheelchair, but he smiled softly.

The chubby man looked at the two with blood-shot eyes. "Oh, I suppose I should say it," he said, sighing. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where demigods are welcome. There." He turned his gaze to a large glass of the apple juice, taking a sip. "Now, when do we figure out who their parents are?"

"Patience, Dionysus," Chiron said, speaking as if he had been dealing with the grumpy man for a long time. He smiled at them, and Izaya sat beside him, Shizuo next to him, glaring at him balefully. "Celty, Shinra, can you two please sort out a bunk for these two boys. We'll put them in Cabin Eleven for now. And take the girls, get them something to eat."

Celty inclined her neck, as if agreeing, and Shinra nodded eagerly, flashing the two a grin. Shinra stepped forward, reaching out to take the girls. Both girls and Izaya lent away. "I'd rather you didn't," Izaya said, pressing them against his sides protectively. "I don't even know you. How can I trust you?"

"Don't worry," Shinra said, smiling. "There's lots of other kids they can play with here. And biscuits. Do you two like biscuits?"

"Yeah!" Mairu giggled. "Can we go, Iza-nii?"

Izaya hesitated. "They'll be alright, Orihara-san," Chiron said. "Shinra will take care of them."

Izaya only hesitated a brief second before releasing them, but only Mairu went over. Kururi held onto Izaya, looking a little scared. If Izaya didn't know his sister so well, he would have let her go. "She's a little nervous around new people," he explained. "Can she stay?" Chiron nodded and waved Shinra, Mairu, and Celty away.

"Now," Chiron said as he watched them walk off. "I do believe you two are Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara." Izaya hid his surprise, whilst Shizuo didn't bother, blinking rapidly. "Yes, your mothers did mention they were worried for you both." The pudgy man, Dionysus, snorted. "And the power you both have is very unique. I haven't seen strength like yours in a long time." He smiled warmly at Shizuo, who awkwardly grinned back. "And your grace and agility is truly astounding." Chiron did the same for Izaya, but Izaya kept his lips firmly shut.

"So kids of Apollo, then?" Dionysus said. "Problem solved, put 'em in the cabin."

"We have to wait until they get claimed," Chiron said. "Unless you are their parent, and you want to claim them now?"

Dionysus snorted again, and chugged back another swig of his apple juice. "I ain't been with any mortals since Patrick," he said. "The missus was furious."

"Well, at least they got here alive," Simon said, scuffing his hooves against the ground. "That's always the first test."

Izaya glanced at Shizuo and saw that he was just as confused as he felt. 

"Can someone please tell us what we're doing here?" Shizuo snapped. "What is this place?"

Dionysus laughed and pulled out a deck of cards. Chiron smiled at them sympathetically. "Did your mothers tell you nothing?"

"My mum's always traveling," Izaya said, almost sadly. "I never see her a lot."

"Well, my mum's just...hesitant when it comes to talking about my dad," Shizuo said.

"I'm afraid the orientation film won't do these two much goods," Dionysus said, and growled as Simon won a game against him.

Izaya and Shizuo again glanced at each other. "Well," Chiron said. "You've met Simon, who is a satyr. Half-goat, half-man." As if on cue, Simon cursed as Dionysus made a winning move in their card game. "What you may not know is there are powers bigger than you at work in your lives. Gods - Greek gods - are very much alive, and rule our earth."

Nobody called bullshit, and both boys looked at each other (again) like, are they serious? "Wait, so...God exists?"

"God?" Chiron tapped his chin. "That's different. We won't delve into the metaphysical."

"But you were just talking about - "

"Gods," Chiron said. "Plural. Gods. More than one. Gods that control the forces of nature and human endeavours: the immortal gods of Olympus. That is a smaller matter."

"Smaller?!"

"Oh, yes," Dionysus said. "Quite."

"As in gods like Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and the likes?" Shizuo asked. "Them?"

The sky rumbled and Simon glanced up, frowning. "I would be more cautious throwing names about if I were you," Dionysus said.

"But that's what people believed before science!"

"Science is just a bunch of primitive mumbo-jumbo," Dionysus snapped at the fake blonde. "You mortals seriously have no clue what goes on in life."

"Imagine this," Chiron offered, shushing the pudgy man. "Never dying, never fading. Existing."

"You mean people believing in you?" Izaya asked before Shizuo could say that sounded awesome.

"Exactly," Chiron said. "If you were a god, how do you think people would feel if people called you a myth? On how boys like yourselves fall in love but mistake it for hate?"

Both Izaya and Shizuo glared at him, angry, whilst Kururi giggled. "Don't do that," Izaya said. "I'd haunt you when I die if you did that. Besides, I don't believe in gods."

"You better," Dionysus said. "Before one of the incinerates you." 

"Come on, Mr. D," Chiron said. "Don't put the poor girl into shock."

"It's bad enough I'm stuck with this miserable job with boys who don't even believe," Dionysus waved his hand and a wine glass appeared out of nowhere, filling up with wine. Both boys and Kururi gaped in surprise, but nobody even batted an eyelid.

"Mr. D," Chiron said. "Restrictions? Your father is still watching."

Dionysus muttered something in Greek, and the glass disappeared. "He offended his father a while back," Chiron explained. "Went after a nymph that was off-limits."

"Yes, tell everyone, Chiron!" Dionysus snapped. "I'm going to take a nap."

He stood and paced off, grumbling to himself. "Gods are real," Shizuo said, and his tone...it sounded like he believed. 

"Indeed," Chiron said. "Now, come. Before the sing-along tonight, I will get you settled into your cabin, for now. Unless you're a child of Hermes, you don't have to make yourselves at home just yet."

"Who are we?" Izaya asked, breaking his almost silence.

"That's the question we all want answered, isn't it?" Chiron said, rising from his wheelchair. "But you'll probably be claimed at the campfire tonight, just like the other new arrivals." He rose, tall and magnificent out of the wheelchair, and Izaya scooted back as Shizuo's jaw dropped. 

In Chiron's place was a large centaur, with white stallion legs, and from the waist up, a normal man. "Man, I've got cramps," Chiron shook out his legs unhappily. "Come now, let's go meet some campers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to experiment with the shirts a little. I know they're orange and have 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it, and I'm keeping that. But on the back, there will be the symbols of whoever their godly parent is. So, kind of like sport shirts.  
> Also, I got a little lazy for the descriptions. I'll get better once I get more into the story, I promise.

Once they properly processed Chiron was a horse, they followed him around the campgrounds, staying by his sides and trying to ignore the other. They passed the volleyball pit. A couple of campers waved at Chiron and a few others looked at the boys. They all wore orange shirts with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it, and each had a different symbol on the back of the shirt. Only two matched, a girl and a boy arguing, who both had spears and a boars head on the back.

They looked at a farmhouse. It was four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, with a brass eagle weather vane on top. They walked through the strawberry fields, where some campers were chewing and picking them, and a satyr was playing a tune of a reed pipe. Simon passed them to greet the satyr, laughing at his playing. "Hey, Chiron?" Shizuo asked, breaking the silence. "Who are our parents?"

"We don't know," Chiron said. "Not until they claim you."

"Claim?"

"They will mark you with their godly symbol," Chiron explained. "And then we will know."

"Does it hurt?" Kururi whispered to Izaya.

Chiron, hearing her, said, "No, not at all. Nothing except a mark appears over your head. Nothing to be afraid of, my dear." He patted her hand warmly, and she smiled shyly. "Now," he turned away. "I wouldn't advise going into the woods, unless armed." The forest they stopped at took up a quarter of the valley. "We'll get you two stocked at the armoury. The girls are too young to play Capture the Flag, and I'm sure you wouldn't let them anyway."

They continued on, saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron snorted and stamped his hooves at), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater and an arena where Chiron said fights were held. He showed them an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were no roof or walls, but there were over a dozen picnic tables.

Finally, he showed the cabins. There were twelve main ones, with smaller ones dotted around, nestled in the woods by the lake. The main ones were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They were...bizarre, to say the least. They each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left, evens on the right) and looked nothing alike.

Number nine had smokestacks like a mini-factory. Number four had tomato vines and flowers on the walls and a roof made from real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold. Number three looked like it was made of seashells. Number five was covered in red paint with a stuffed boar head above the door and mesh wire on the roof. Number six had the design of an owl over the door. Number eight was completely silver. Number ten was a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, and a checkerboard deck. Number eleven had peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. Number twelve had walls and roof lined with grapevines. Number thirteen had no windows and was made of solid obsidian, intimidating, to say the least. There were twenty cabins in total.

They all faced a commons area the size of a football field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit, and it was smoldering. A boy younger than the others sat tending to it, blowing on the flames gently. 

"Each cabin is for a different god," Chiron explained. "Numbers 1 and 2 belong to Zeus and Hera, though both are currently empty."

He led them to one of the last cabins, cabin eleven. Celty and Shinra stood outside it, Mairu by their side. She raced over and hugged her brother's leg when she saw him. "I'll let you two take it from here," Chiron said, turning and clip-clopping off.

"Hi," Shinra said, smiling. "I'm Shinra Kishitani. This is Celty."

"Shizuo Heiwajima," Shizuo greeted. "This is Izaya Orihara, Kururi and Mairu. Just call Izaya flea."

"And call Shizu-chan a monster," Izaya shot back, and dodged the incoming fist.

"You two seem close," Shinra said.

"How?"

"First names," Shinra said. "You're using your first names. Are you two dating?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Izaya said. "We hate each other."

"That is essentially the closest feeling to love," Shinra said.

Celty typed something on a PDA and held it up. _Ignore Shinra. We welcome you._ Izaya inclined his head politely, and glared at Shizuo. _Come inside_ , she typed. They followed the two inside. It was packed with people, though a few bunk beds were still left. They looked up and saw the two boys. At the back, a lean-looking boy stood. He had dreadlocks for hair and wore an orange striped, button-up shirt over his camp shirt. "Regular or undetermined?"

Celty typed quickly, Undetermined.

He nodded and smiled. "I'm Tom Tanaka," he said. "Welcome." He looked around briefly, and spotted a couple of bunks. "Those two are free. You can take them for now. Unless you're children of Hermes. Then you can keep it. I'll be your counselor for now."

"For now?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya could have sworn Tom blushed slightly.

"You're undetermined," he explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so we put you here until you are."

"How do you know we will be?" Izaya asked.

"Because, a few decades ago," Tom explained. "A demigod called Percy Jackson made the gods swear to claim all their children by the time they turned thirteen."

"We're both thirteen," Shizuo said. "Does that mean we'll get claimed?"

"At some point," Tom said. "Who knows when, though?"

He shrugged, and turned away to look at his cabinmates, asking a couple of them to sort out the bunks, before swiveling back around. "First of all, who are your parents?" Tom asked, looking at them.

"My mum is a businesswoman who constantly travels," Izaya said. "We don't see her often. I've never met my dad."

"My mum works at a sweet shop," Shizuo said. "She usually makes us try stuff out. And my dad...never knew him."

"So that means your dads are gods," Tom said. "So it's possible you might be a child of Hermes. But don't think it's definite. I'm just assuming."

"Come," Shinra said, interrupting. "You'll need to meet some of the other counselors."

And with that, they were gone.

By the time a horn blew, the tour was done and dinner was being served. Naiads, satyrs, and nymphs joined everyone, every demigod, as Shinra called them, in sitting at tables. A few tables were empty, seeing as each table was assigned to a cabin. Each table was covered in a white cloth trimmed with purple. When everyone was seated (Shizuo and Izaya squeezing onto Hermes' table), Chiron pounded his hooves until everyone was silent, and raised a glass. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" the campers echoed back.

Nymphs came forward with platters of food, matching whatever the camper was hungry for. Shizuo and Izaya's glasses were empty, and Tom noticed. "Tell it what you want," he said. "Non-alcoholic, obviously." He turned to his glass, and said, "Vanilla Coke." Instantly it filled with a black, fizzy liquid.

Shizuo and Izaya turned to their glasses and both said, "Creaming soda." It filled, but they didn't notice, too busy glaring at each other. "Diet Coke," Shizuo said, as Izaya said, "Creaming soda Pepsi."

Satisfied, they turned to their plates, loaded with roasted brisket. "Come on," Tom said, standing up, taking his plate. Each camper walked to the fire and dropped a piece of their food into it.

"Why?" Shizuo asked, though he followed lead.

"Offerings to the gods," Tom explained. "They like the smell of it."

They returned to their seats, and began eating, Shizuo occasionally bumping Izaya's elbow. Izaya kept glancing over at the other campers, and saw Tom turn red as Shizuo talked to him. Chiron banged his hooves, and Mr. D stood, grumbling about something. "Our activities director, Chiron, says the next Capture the Flag is on next Saturday. Cabin six currently holds the laurel." There was cheering from the kids at the Athena table. "Not that I care. Also, we have a few new campers." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, holding it up to the light. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya Orihara. Vorona something-or-other. Kadota Kyohei. And Shiki Haruya. Hurrah and what not. Now go to your campfire."

The kids cheered and rushed to the amphitheater, where the Apollo kids led a sing-along and everything seemed okay. Chiron smiled at one side, and Simon looked at a watch. Chiron stamped his hooves once more and looked up. "As per usual," he said. "Tonight is usually the hour the gods choose to claim new campers. Can our new campers please step forward?"

Shizuo and Izaya glanced at each other and decided, out of silent agreement, to stick together. Three other kids stepped forward. A slender young girl with blonde hair. A tall young boy with slicked-back brown hair. And a tall boy with black hair and stark cheekbones. "And now, we wait until the gods are ready," Chiron said.

The four sat down, Shizuo and Izaya sitting together. The boy with slicked hair sat beside Izaya and the girl beside Shizuo. Almost immediately, a dove appeared over the brown-haired boy's head. There were a few wolf whistles and cheers from the pink stands. "Kadota Kyohei, son of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Chiron said.

Kadota stood, looking startled. "Uh...good luck," he said to Izaya and walked over to his cabinmates, who greeted him with kisses on the cheeks and hugs. He sat and after a few moments, he looked at home.

Shizuo could hear Izaya mumbling about something, but he wasn't sure what, as the girl suddenly squealed. An owl had appeared over her head. "Vorona, daughter of Athena, goddess of art and crafts, war and wisdom," Chiron said. The girls and boys in one of the stands cheered and beckoned her forward, arms extended. She stood, strutted off proudly, and sat with her cabin happily. 

"I hope I get Hephaestus," Izaya whispered to Shizuo. "He seems cool."

"I hope I get Apollo," Shizuo whispered back.

Izaya smiled and for a brief moment, both forgot they were enemies. An anvil popped up above the last boy's head, and the kids in the smoky stands cheered. "Shiki Haruya, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths." Shiki stood and joined his cabinmates.

Only Shizuo and Izaya were left, sitting nervously. "The archery range looked pretty cool," Shizuo said, attempting conversation to hide his anxiety.

"I liked the forest best," Izaya admitted. "It seems really calm and peaceful."

"Yeah, I agree," Shizuo said, and Izaya turned to look at him, his eyes widening. He pointed, at a bloody spear and a boars' head above his own. "No!" he yelped as the Ares cabin cheered.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, son of Ares, god of war," Chiron said.

"But I hate violence!" Shizuo protested. "This has to be a joke."

"The gods don't joke," Simon said.

"Congratulations, Shizu-chan," Izaya snickered. "You are the god of wars' son."

"Shut up, flea," Shizuo growled, and walked (a little slow) to his cabin. 

A girl with scrawny arms, leather clothes, and a tattoo just like the symbol on her shirt held her hand out. "Welcome," she said, and her voice was warm and comforting. "I'm Ella, your counselor, and older half-sister." Shizuo glanced back once at Izaya, alone, before sitting beside Ella and a guy as big as a mountain.

An hour passed, and Izaya remained unclaimed, the embers of the fire dying out a little. Just as Chiron opened his mouth to speak, a black mist surrounded Izaya, licking his arms, neck, and head, before unparting to reveal a skull wearing a terrifying black-gold helm on its head above him.

Simon bleated in surprise, and kneeled. Chiron bowed his head, and all the cabins followed suite. "What's going on?" Shizuo whispered to Ella.

"He has been claimed," she said. "By one of the Big Three."

"Behold Izaya Orihara, and his two sisters, Mairu and Kururi Orihara," Chiron said. "The Rich One. The Silent One. The Hospitable One. Hail the Orihara family, children of Hades, god of the dead, underworld and riches."

As Shizuo bowed, he saw that even Izaya couldn't hide his shock.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will definitely be longer. I just really wanted to post this one. See if you can guess who their parents are (minor gods included).


End file.
